Costumes and Candy
by MalTease
Summary: Set in the Game of Blame Universe, a small drabble about little Alba Mellark's first Halloween, in her point of view.


_**As requested by a very sweet person on tumblr, here is a little drabble about Alba Mellark's first Halloween :). I don't really know how Halloween works, so please excuse my mistakes :).**_

_**Set in the Game of Blame universe, and set after my other drabble, "Dawn and the Messenger". Reading these stories might help you understand this one, but even if you don't, I still hope you'll enjoy it :) xxx**_

It's Halloween and my bucket is filling up with sweeties! It's a bit cold this evening so Mommy stops a lot of times to fuss around me and to check if my cheeks are cold and to tuck me up even more in my costume. I like Mommy's fussing so I giggle and pretend to be cold so that she can put her hands on my cheeks and Daddy can kneel down and rub his hands on my arms. Mommy and Daddy are very warm and cuddly I think. I don't pretend to very very very cold because then I know that Mommy will want to take me home and I don't want that. My bucket still needs more sweeties to be full, and I want to show my costume to everyone because I think it's the bestestest costume in the world and it was aaaaalllll my idea. I am dressed up as Teddy Gabe-y because he is my bestestest friend and because I love him a lot. Mommy wanted to dress me up as a pumpkin and Daddy wanted me to be a pixie and when I told them that I wanted to be Teddy Gabe-y they were very sad and I don't know why. So I said please and please and I promised to be good forever and ever (and that's a long time) and I gave them many kisses and the next day they told me ok. So now I have a blue teddy costume and Teddy Gabe-y has a little Alba dressie and he is dressed as me and is strapped to my bucket! We are bestestest friends.

I wanted to go trick or treating earlier but Daddy had to paint my face aaaaalll blue and then he had to do paint Mommy's because she wanted to look like an ugly witch and he said that she can never look ugly. I think she does look a bit ugly with her face painted like so but I don't say anything because Daddy is always right. Then Mommy tries to paint Daddy but she cannot so she just draws hearts on his face because she loves him. And then Daddy tells her that he loves her too and he kisses her and then she kisses him back and I start jumping up and down crying "Mom-mee Dah-dee we have to goooooooooo!"

I love Mommy and Daddy. They are the bestestest but we are always late for everything because they hug and kiss aaaallll the time.

In the street everything is so dark and scary and exciting and I'm happy that Mommy and Daddy are with me as I ask for treaties. Some of the people opening the doors have scary masks and I squeal and hide behind Daddy's legs but then they smile and they tell me "what a cute Teddy Bear you are!" and then I know that they are very nice and then they give me sweeties and I say thank you and good evening and they smile more and I am happy when people smile at me.

I look and wave at all the pumpkins in the windows but I think the ones I carved with Mommy and Daddy are betterer because they are soooo scary. My favourite pumpkin is the tiny one in my bedroom though. Mommy said that it's a Baby Pumpkin and Daddy carved it all happy and smiley so that I'm not scared when I wake up. I like Baby Pumpkin and I say good morning to it as soon as I wake up.

My bucket becomes full and Daddy tells me that I can only have one sweetie every day and that I have to share my bucket with my friends at playschool. I stamp my feet and I feel very sad and I want to cry but Daddy looks at me with his Obey Daddy face and tells me that many sweeties will give me tummy aches and I'm scared of tummy aches. So I look down and sniffle until he kisses my nose and tells me that if I'm very very good I can have two sweeties and I get to choose them myself. So then I think of ways to be very very good. I'll help Mommy and hug her a lot and talk to her tummy since she has a baby in it now. She says it's my brother but I don't understand because I already have a brother and it's Angel Gabe-y. But when I told her that, she spent a day in the big big beddie with a headache and I couldn't see her so Daddy made me promise-promise to ask him always before speaking to Mommy about Angel Gabe-y. Maybe that is another way of being good so that I can get two sweeties.

After we finish Trick or Treating there is a surprise! Mommy says we're going to visit Auntie Delly and Uncle Thom because poor Benny broke his arm and couldn't go ask for treaties. I am very happy to see Benny again because he's my friend even though he's a big boy and he's six. He plays with me and once he drew a flower for me and it's stuck to my wall and I like it a lot. I sometimes want to be a princess so that Benny can be my prince because his hair is all shiny.

When we get to Auntie Delly she picks me up and hugs me and tells me to stop being so cute. I don't know how to do that so I look at Daddy and he tells her that that's impossible. Daddy is always right, so there. Then Auntie Delly says that she's going to eat me all up and kisses my nose so as soon as she puts me down I check my nose and it's still there so at least she didn't eat that. I think I will keep close to Mommy today until Auntie Delly eats her dinner.

Poor poor Benny is on the couch and his arm is tied up and covered in a hard white thingie which has a lot of things drawn on it. He is very sad and so I am sad and try to think of ways to cheer him up as Daddy draws pictures on the hard white thingie. Uncle Thom puts _Hocus Pocus! _on the TV and we sit on the couch together while our Mommies and Daddies are in the kitchen but Benny is very sad and doesn't talk to me much even when I describe Halloween to him.

"What are you dressed as?" he asks finally.

"My Teddy Gabe-y, he's my bestestest friend!" I reply and that makes him even more sad I think. So then I tell him "Stay there and don't move!" because I have a plan and I whisper it to Daddy.

When I go back to Benny I'm not wearing my Teddy costume anymore. I'm wearing a set of Benny's jammies and my arm is in a big big kitchen glove and tied up just like his. He stares at me and I jump on the couch next to him.

"Do you like my new costume?" I ask.

"What are you dressed as now?" he asks and he smiles a little bit.

"You. Because you are my bestestest friend as well!"

He smiles a lot and I'm happy and then he says "we match now!" and I think I was very very good so I deserve two sweeties and decide to give him one.

Sharing sweeties is betterer that eating them all myself, I think.

I like Halloween, but it ends all too soon, because Benny and I fall asleep while watching _Hocus Pocus!_, and before I know it, it's morning and I have to say good morning to the Smiley Baby Pumpkin. But now I can start thinking about Christmas!


End file.
